Anytime, Anywhere
by MJ Duncan
Summary: Emily helps JJ after a hard case. JJ/Emily Femslash.


**NOTE: **Muse was feeling a little angsty for some reason and demanded we write this.

**DISCLAIMER:** Emily Prentiss, JJ Jareau, and the rest of the Criminal Minds franchise belong to TPTB at CBS. I'm just playing around with them for a little bit.

...

+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++

**ANYTIME, ANYWHERE**

+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++

...

Emily Prentiss hurried through the rapidly emptying precinct, her eyes darting over deserted drab olive desks as she looked for the team's media liaison who had disappeared after the final press conference for this particular case. The unsub had been caught, they had gotten to his final victim in the nick of time, and it was – for all intents and purposes – a good day. They had not been able to save the first five little girls, but they had managed to save the sixth.

Every case is different, each one hits them all differently, and Emily knew that this one had hit JJ particularly hard. She did not know why this particular case had affected the blonde so much, but she had watched the way JJ's eyes had dulled over the last few days as leads turned into dead ends and hope began to fade, and she knew that what the younger woman needed now was a friend. A hand to hold. A lover's embrace. A reminder that even in the face of such darkness, light and love and goodness existed.

She ducked her head into a deserted conference room, her heart dropping heavily in her chest as she found it, too, to be deserted before she remembered a conversation she'd had with JJ not long after she had joined the team. They had been unwinding over beers at a small Quantico bar and the media liaison had confessed her secret love for interrogation rooms. She had said that in all of the chaos of an investigation, the rooms, nestled between two sets of doors, were always quiet – her _'peaceful haven in the eye of the storm'_, she'd called them. She looked around the now deserted corridor and turned on her heels, her destination clear, her route direct. She bypassed the first two interrogation rooms and went directly to the one at the end, something inside her telling her that after this case JJ would want to be as far away from the world as possible. And, sure enough, as soon as she opened the outer door to the observation room she saw the interrogation room lit through the two way mirror, she could see JJ standing in the middle of the small gray room looking lost and broken, her arms wrapped around herself for comfort as she cried.

"Jennifer," Emily whispered as she hurried across the small observation area to the door that would take her to JJ. She opened the door to the interrogation room slowly so that she didn't startle her obviously upset wife. She stepped inside and closed the door behind herself softly, blocking out the rest of the world, before she moved to take JJ into her arms. "Shh, baby," she murmured as she held the blonde to her tightly.

JJ let out a ragged sob as she felt Emily's arms surround her and she eagerly gave herself over to the brunette's strength. She needed that contact, that support, that love which only Emily could provide. She clung to her wife and let herself fall, knowing that Emily, her Emily, would be there to catch her.

Emily felt her heart break as she listened to JJ cry. She could feel soft tremors rolling through her wife's body so she held on tighter, one hand tangling itself in blonde silk, the other wrapping around the younger woman's waist and holding her closer as she rocked slowly from side to side, murmuring soothing meaningless words until her sobs eased to ragged, broken breaths.

"Sorry," JJ murmured.

Emily blinked her own tears away as she smoothed her hand over JJ's hair. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Jennifer."

"I just… I feel lost," JJ whispered. "Like I don't know what's real anymore. Something about this one just…," her voice trailed off as she failed to find the words to describe exactly what she was feeling.

Emily looked into her lover's eyes and nodded her understanding. "Come here," she murmured as she backed the blonde onto the table in the middle of the room. She helped JJ slide back onto the smooth metal top before running her hands up the blonde's arms to cradle her face tenderly between her hands. "I understand," she whispered as she lifted her wife's face so she could look at her.

And Emily did understand. She could see that Jennifer was indeed lost. She could literally see the uncertainty that was clouding the blue eyes she loved so much, and she knew her wife enough to know that right now, in this moment, what JJ needed most was a tether to her life so that she didn't get lost in the blackness that they had been surrounded with for the last four days.

Emily understood it all, so she dipped her head and claimed JJ's lips in a kiss that was soft and sweet and deep, letting her love, her affection wash over the blonde in a warm, soothing wave.

"Look at me, Jennifer," Emily murmured, resting her forehead against JJ's as she brushed her thumbs over her wife's cheeks, hoping that her touch, her voice would be enough to ground the other woman. But when JJ's eyes opened she could see that the simple touch wasn't going to do it this time, that JJ needed more than a gentle caress to remind her of what was important. She reached down with her right hand and took hold of JJ's left, fitting their hands together so that their fingers could intertwine. "See this?" she asked as she lifted their joined hands to her lips to brush the softest of kisses against the blonde's knuckles. "This is what is real. You… and me."

JJ obediently looked at their hands and nodded, licking her lips. "I know that, Em. I do," she assured her worried wife as she soaked in the warmth of her touch. "I'm just… numb."

Emily nodded, understanding setting in as she watched her wife's dull, pale eyes stare helplessly at her. "So let me help you feel," she murmured, pushing JJ's legs open a little wider as she stepped in closer. Her next kiss wasn't nearly as soft, but it was full of the same love, trust, and devotion as her earlier caress.

JJ moaned as the warmth of Emily's touch pulsed through her. She felt herself coming back to her body and she eagerly opened her mouth under Emily's and invited the brunette's tongue inside to play. "Make me feel," she whimpered as Emily's lips began blazing a trail over her jaw and down her neck. She gasped as she felt Emily's teeth nip at her pulse point and her hands reached out to grab hold of the brunette's hips, pulling her in closer, tighter, suddenly desperate for that connection as she turned her head to the side in a silent offering of more.

Emily groaned at the feeling of JJ's fingers digging into her hips as she moved her mouth lower, laying hot, wet kisses down the column of the blonde's throat until she could suck gently against her exposed clavicle. "Jennifer," she breathed against the wet skin.

"Please, Emily," JJ whispered as she opened her eyes to see their reflection looking back at them from the room's two-way mirror. Her eyes were still dark, but even she could see the warmth beginning to edge back into the orbs as Emily's mouth moved over her skin. There was something to seeing Emily love her as well as feeling it in her touch and hearing it in her words that helped guide her back away from the dark recesses of her mind.

She watched as Emily's mouth opened wider, the brunette's tongue extending slowly to lay a hot, heavy lick down her breastbone and she moaned as Emily's head tipped into her chest so that she could dip her tongue down between her breasts. She couldn't see Emily's tongue, her shirt was in the way, but she could feel the feather-light flick of that tongue against her skin, could feel the brunette's breath dancing over damp, sensitive flesh.

"Jennifer," Emily hummed as she ran her lips back up the blonde's body, retracing her earlier path until she was able to meet her lips in a deep, crushing kiss.

JJ felt her eyes roll back in her head as Emily's tongue explored her mouth and she released her hold on Emily's hips so that she could take hold of the brunette's hand and slide it up the inside of her thigh, suddenly grateful for the fact that her last pair of nylons for the trip had gotten a tear and she'd been forced to go without them today. "Help me feel," she murmured against Emily's lips as she guided her lover's hand higher, under her skirt.

"My god, Jennifer," Emily husked as she allowed JJ to guide her hand higher and higher until she could feel soft, slightly damp satin against her fingertips.

"Help me feel," JJ whispered again as she looked imploringly into Emily's dark eyes. She knew they were in the middle of a precinct in the middle of nowhere, but she needed this; this touch, this connection, this reminder that only Emily could provided.

And she needed it now.

Emily could read JJ like a book and knew that while their location wasn't ideal, that she could not deny her love this bond. "Okay," she whispered as she eased her fingers under the flimsy fabric covering her wife to dip her fingers gently between her folds. She moaned softly at the slickness she found and immediately coated her fingertips with the moisture before moving higher to rub light, broad circles against the blonde's hooded clit. She pushed herself in closer in an attempt to mask what she was doing should anyone be on the other side of the mirror as she dipped her head down to claim JJ's lips in a deep, hungry kiss.

JJ whimpered as Emily's fingers moved knowingly against her. The brunette's touch was neither too firm nor too light, the speed and tempo equally perfect. She gave herself over to Emily's touch, Emily's kiss, and she felt herself easing away from the darkness that had wrapped itself around her. Her hips began to work, almost of their own volition, against her lover's hand she felt the familiar warmth of love coiling around her heart in much the same manner as the slow burning fire of desire coiled itself low in her hips. She ran her hands up and down Emily's back as their bodies began to move together in a perfectly choreographed dance of love and lust and trust. When Emily's fingers moved lower to push into her with a slow, sure stroke she screamed into their kiss, knowing that her lover would swallow the cry.

JJ tore her mouth away from Emily's as the warmth around her heart spread through her body with a softness and a strength that only the brunette could create, making her feel alive, making her feel loved, making her _feel_. She stared at their reflection in the mirror, watched the way Emily's strong, lean form worked against her, rocking, thrusting, pushing into her, pulling her back from the edge of darkness only to push her toward the edge of ecstasy, of warmth, of life.

_This is what I needed_, JJ couldn't help thinking as she watched Emily pepper her neck with kisses, as she felt Emily's fingers curling deep inside her.

Emily could tell that JJ was a little distracted and pulled back enough to look at her wife, only to notice the way the blonde was staring at the reflective glass on the far wall as if it held the secrets to the universe. And maybe it did, because as she turned to follow her wife's gaze their eyes met and she smiled as she leaned in to rest her head against her lover's. "You're beautiful, Jennifer," she murmured.

Smoky brown eyes locked onto stormy blue in the mirror and it was with that final connection – the visual, the emotional, the physical connection forged in that moment – that Emily felt JJ's walls clamp down around her fingers.

"Emily," JJ cried out softly as she came and she watched Emily turn to lay a slow, lingering kiss to her brow, the gentle affection of the kiss anchoring her to her lover as waves of release rolled through her body.

Emily pressed her lips to JJ's forehead and kept them there as she helped her lover ride out her climax, only pulling out and away once the final spasm eased. "You back with me now?" she murmured softly as she reached blindly for a tissue from the box that was on the table.

"Mmm," JJ hummed as she turned to bury her face in Emily's neck.

"Good," Emily whispered as she cleaned her fingers off on the tissue before wrapping her arms around her wife's back and holding the blonde close.

"Thank you," JJ murmured as she mimicked Emily's gesture and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Anytime," Emily whispered as she held JJ close. "Anywhere," she murmured, a small smile tweaking her lips as she let her eyes dance around their surroundings. The location might not have been ideal, but the feeling of having her wife back, truly back with her was perfect.

End


End file.
